El pasado es el presente
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: el verdadero amor no siempre se encuentra en esta epoca y en peores casos no se encuentra en este mundo, Hayato Gokudera ahora lo sabe  Hayato y Takeshi se aman y nada los separara.
1. introduccion

**El pasado es el presente**

**los personajes son de akira amano ¬¬por desgracia, **

**espero les guste Y^Y lo mas probable es que no ¿verdad?**

* * *

El amor verdadero es algo en lo que muchas personas creen; el amor verdadero uno lo deve de reconocer, lo malo es que el amor verdadero no tiene tiempo, ni sexo, ni edad, ni restricciones, lo que a su vez ocaciona problemas al tratar de buscarlo; como reaccionarias si supieras que tu amor no esta en esta epoca si no en otro mundo paralelo, es extraño pero puede suseder, por eso es que algunos no lo encontramos...

Hayato Gokudera es un chico muy popular pero a su vez antisocial, en total a tenido solo 1 novia, y 1 novio, despues de eso considero el no volver a amar, y dedicarse a su pasatiempo favorito, _las ciencias_...es asi como Gokudera se entera de que existe, un mundo paralelo al suyo, en el cual Gokudera no existe, esto le llama la atencion pues quisiera saber como seria todo el mundo si el no ubiera nacido, y comenzo a dedicar todo su tiempo y conocimientos a crear una maquina que lo llave a ese mundo paralelo...

Tiempo despues 2 años para ser exactos Gokudera se habia quedado en su laboratorio para terminar lo que era su magnifico imvento, pero al caer la noche, a este le gano el sueño.

Un ruido estremecio la habitacion y una luz salio del gran invento de Gokudera, este se desperto asombrado por lo que via; un chico salia de esa maquina

-¿que es lo que he hecho? -dijo algo preocupado Gokudera

el chico cayo en cuanto cruzo a este mundo, Gokudera corrio a ayudarlo, lo lebanto, lo llavo a la cama, reviso sus signos vitales, y por fortuna no estaba muerto.

-¿pero que rayos es esto? -dijo viendo al chico- soy un idiota ¿de donde se supone que viene este sujeto?...

Al dia siguiente el chico se levanto y se encontrava un poco confundido, al oler un aroma exquisito se dirigio a la cosina; recorrio con la mirada a Gokudera, que traia el pelo recogido, un mantel rojo, unos jeans, y una camisa negra.

- ¿tengo monos en la cara o por que me vez! -dijo algo molesto por la mirada de idiota que tenia el otro.

-Gokudera calmate! -dijo el moreno.

-¿Que! ¿y tu como sabes mi nombre! ¿eres un espia o algo asi?- dijo entre gritos el peliplata

-no...no como cres...solo es que yo...yo te conozco! -dijo el moreno en pausas

-yo no me acuerdo de ti -respondio Gokudera

-hahaha! claro es normal que no me recuerdes por que todavia no me conoces -decia riendo el chico

Gokudera lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y le miro con odio

-¿que es lo que quieres? ¿eres un acosador o algo por el estilo?, no te estoy entendiendo nada ahora sientate y me explicas o no te doy de comer y te saco de mi casa -dijo ya algo fastidiado el alvino

-ok...ok pero calmate -dijo mientras se safaba de Gokudera y tomaba aciento, tomo aliento y le miro con una mirada seria

-te dire la verdad, mi nombre es Takeshi Yamamoto, soy estudiante de la escuela de namimori, soy parte del equipo de baseboll, vengo del mundo paralelo al que tu quieres ir; la razon por la que te conosco es por que en una semana logras ir a ese mundo y nos encontramos, en ese mundo paralelo llegas como estudiante de intercambio, recuerdo que dijiste que venias de italia, tu y yo nos hisimos novios, pero...-Yamamoto entristecio la mirada y la agacho- despues de un mes...- el chico empesaba a llorar -era tan...tan lindo -tomo aliento- ...unos tipos...que te persiguieron desde que llegaste a esa epoca..., bueno ellos...querian violarte...y...tu no te dejaste...am...eto...entonces...- el chico continuaba llorarando y a Gokudera le preocupaba aquello-...lo lograron...esos imbesiles...esos malditos infelices...lo...lo lograron...y...te...mata...ron!..-gokudera quedo plasmado, mientras el chico no paraba de llorar sobre la mesa

-¿pero...por que? -decia gokudera con los ojos un tanto humedecidos y con las mejillas sonrojadas

-lo siento...lo siento...yo no debi ir a es practica...no...no devi -decia soyosando el moreno

este se levanto tomo a Gokudera y lo abrazo, fuertemente, lo abrazo

-te amo...te amo Gokudera...mucho-Gokudera se separo de el y lo miro, una lagrima osaba resbalarse en la mejilla de Gokudera.

-BASTA!...malditasea ¿que quieres lograr con esto? -le dijo enojado y con un poco de tristeza todavia

-vine para evitar que fueras a mi mundo -le dijo el chico a el peliplata que estaba exaltado

-y no pudiste simplemente regrezar al dia en que me mataron, no hubiera sido mejor -le decia gritandole al moreno

-prefiero evitar que ellos te conozcan...,por que si hubiera regresado a ese dia, talvez te hubiera salbado pero,...ellos no se detendrian; no se dertendrian ante nada -le decia yamamoto limpiado las lagrimas de los ojos de gokudera

-¿y ahora que?-

* * *

esperen el segundo capitulo si no les gusta no comenten de todas maneras yo subire el proximo capitulo

chao!


	2. empezando de nuevo

**EL PASADO ES EL PRESENTE II**

**los personajes no son mios son de akira amano**

**aqui les traigo la segunda parte espero les guste :D**

* * *

Yamamoto definitivamente se tenia que quedar en ese mundo, no podía avandonar a su Gokudera, no sabiendo lo que habían pasado en el mundo paralelo; era una meta el volver a enamorar a Gokudera, porque...si lo hiso una vez ¿que tan difícil es volver a hacerlo?.

-¿y ahora que? -le dijo Gokudera a el moreno.

-pues si Gokudera quiere yo podría quedarme unos días mas; para saber que el área esta segura para Gokudera -le decía el beisbolista.

-ha?- un sonrojo se posaba en las mejillas de Gokudera, Yamamoto creyó que no volvería a verlo así -¿y donde se supone que te piensas quedar?.

el moreno solo sonrio como si tubiera una idea.

-No! ni se te ocurra idiota, en mi casa tu no te quedas -le decía enojado el peliplata.

-pero yo no conozco a nadie, ¿que se supone entonces que haga? -le decía inocente el moreno.

-ahhh -fue un quejido- esta bien te puedes quedar...pero con una condición idiota -le decía enfadado el peliplata.

-¿cual Gokudera?-

-tu te quedas en otra parte de mi casa excepto en mi cuarto -le decía un poco sonrojado.

-pero ¿en donde?-

-no lo se todavía pero, como sea primero tienes que comer algo -le decía el peliplata.

Definitivamente Gokudera no era nada diferente a como Yamamoto lo había conocido; preparo el desayuno se dispusieron a comer, Gokudera se puso el uniforme de la escuela de namimori.

-ya me voy -se despedia Gokudera.

-pero ¿yo no puedo ir contigo?, no quiero quedarme aquí solo -decía con unos ojos que definitivamente Gokudera no podía ignorar.

-ahhh!-dio un quejido de fastidio -esta bien pero no me molestes,...espera tu no estas en la escuela así que te tienes que quedar aquí -dijo en tono burlesco y un tanto aliviado.

-si, yo sabia que Gokudera lo diría, por eso traje mis papeles de la escuela de namimori de mi mundo, y si no te diste cuenta traigo el uniforme!- le dijo sonriente el moreno, por algún motivo Gokudera empezaba a odiar esa estúpida sonrisa.

-como sea vámonos y haber como te las arreglas -salieron del departamento y se dirigieron camino a la escuela; tanto chicas como chicos se que daban asombrados al ver a Gokudera Hayato caminando acompañado de alguien; al llegaron a la escuela arreglaron lo que tubieran que arreglar y se fueron a clases.

- ¿y quien es tu novio gokudera? -decia un chico rubio.

-no te incumbe Gamma -le decía prepotente el peliplata.

-oye Gokudera -le susurro al oído- ¿conoces a ese chico?- le decía en tono un tanto temeroso.

-si, ¿por que?-

-no por nada-

-entonces Gokudera, ¿lo vas a presentar? -insistía el rubio con una mirada coqueta hacia Gokudera.

-el tiene boca yo no lo voy a andar presentando -decía ignorando al rubio.

-presentate! -decia Gamma.

-ah! me llamo Takeshi Yamamoto-

- ¿y que quieres con Gokudera eh? -le decía el rubio.

-solo ser su amigo -repondia el moreno.

-aah!, solo ser su amigo, pues que bueno, por que pobre de ti y que quieras algo mas con el, ESCUCHASTE! -le decía amenazante el rubio.

-GAMMA!dejalo! el es mi amigo y no te permitiré que lo molestes, o prefieres que te meta dinamita por el...-tomo aire- solo dejalo o te las veras conmigo gamma -le advertía el peliplata.

-vamos Hayato yo solo quiero protegerte! - le decía Gamma a Hayato tomando lo por la cintura.

-sueltame invesil- le decía Gokudera mientras le da va un golpe en el rostro al otro, lo tomo de la camisa se acerco y le dijo- NO vuelvas a tomarme de esa manera, y mucho menos a llamarme por mi nombre o te vuelo en pedasos -lo abento contra la banca, tomo de la mano a Takeshi y salieron del salón.

-me las va a pagar ese estupido moreno, me va a conocer!.

mientras en la azotea de la escuela ya se encontraban ahí Hayato y Yamamoto.

-ahora si!, si no quieres que te valla como a Gamma, me dices de donde lo conoses! -le decía muy enojado el peliplata.

-bueno...esque...el...-decia etre nervioso y asustado.

-no me digas que ese invesil y su banda de subordinados fueron los que me mataron!- le decía mas que histérico el peliplata.

-pues...si-

-no puede ser, no, no, no -decia con una mano en el rostro el peliplata.

-¿POR QUE, POR QUE GAMMA ME HISO ESO?, RESPONDE!.

-no lo se, solo se que a el le parecías muy lindo, y que te dijo que algún día ibas a ser suyo, pero...calmate estoy aquí y no dejare que el te vuelva a hacer nada, porque yo...-yamamoto guardo silencio cuando sintió que Gokudera lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-tengo miedo Yamamoto...mucho miedo -decía llorando en el pecho de este- gracias, gracias por venir -le seguía diciendo a Yamamoto.

-de nada Gokudera -Yamamoto correspondió el abrazo,agacho la cabeza para oler el pelo de Gokudea.

-valla!, valla! y dijiste que tu y el no eran novios Gokudera -decia Gamma con mirada prepotente.

* * *

tengo una loca mania sobre que a gamma le había gustado hayato en la seria y aquí lo demuestro

esperen el tercer capitulo

ciao ciao


	3. descubrimientos

**Bien aqui les traigo la tercera parte**

**Recuerden que los personajes no son mios son de akira amano**

* * *

**EL PASADO ES EL PRESENTE**

Definitivamente para Gokudera todo iba de mal en peor, y ahora Gamma queria matar a Takeshi, definitivamente esto no podia empeorar ¿o si?; Yamamoto sabe que si Gamma persigue a Gokudera no se detendra por nada, ¿sera matarlo la unica obsion?, pero va encontra de los votos de Takeshi lastimar a cualquier ser vivo, tampoco puede olvidar que fue ese sujeto el que le arrevato la vida a Hayato, asi que definitivamente estava en un dilema.

-me dijiste que no querias nada con Gokudera, mocoso! -le decia el rubio acercandoce lentamente.

-Gamma basta si!, te dije que dejes de molestar -decia limpiandose las lagrimas, en tono algo molesto.

-ja! y como si fuera poco este imbesil te hizo llorar, y tu esperas que no lo mate -decia Gamma un poco enojado.

-el no me hizo llorar -decia enojado y con la mirada fija.

-entonses ¿por que estas llorando eh? Gokudera -decia mientras se ponia enfrente de Gokudera, el cual tenia que voltear la cara arriba por su baja estatura.

-no se talvez, tus idioteses hacen que me cienta mal, en pocas palabras tu me hiziste llorar

-haaa! ahora resulta ser mi culpa, ¿mis idioteses he?, bien quedate con tu novio pero te advierto que seras mio Gokudera Hayato -le decia mientras le lebantava la barbilla.

-te he dicho que no me toques, ¿o quieres otro golpe? -le decia dando un manotazo a aquel rubio.

-no te atrevas a acercarte a Gokudera o te las veras conmigo -decia Takeshi con una mirada, seria que Gokudera no le habia visto.

-bien...ya veremos, ya veremos -decia mientras se dava media vuelta y se retirava del lugar.

-crees que intente hacerme algo Yamamoto -le miraba algo preocupado Gokudera.

-pues te mentiria si dijera que no, pero ya te dije que no te dejare solo, para que no tenga oportunidad, lo unico que me separaba de ti era el base boll, y en este mundo no lo practicare mas -le decia sonriendo el peliplata.

-supongo que de verdad devo de confiarte mi vida -decia fingiendo molestia el peliplata.

esa tarde de verdad que habia sido tranquila, quitando los problemas con Gamma. Se dirigienon al departamento de Gokudera y se dispucieron a realizar la tarea de la escuela; le molesto a Gokudera saber que el imbesil no habia entendido nada de la clase y tubo que explicarle todo de nuevo, al terminar de realizar la tarea, se habia hecho ya noche y tenian que dormir.

-¿y donde dice gokudera que seria un buen lugar en donde pudiera dormir yo? -le decia alegre el muchacho.

-pues en el sofa de la sala estaria bien -decia despues de un bosteso, era cansado estudiar y enseñarle al imbesil.

-sabes Gokudera, Gamma te hiso todo eso en tu cuarto, por que te quedaste solo -decia en un tono inocente, pero de otro lado un poco maquivelico.

-¿q..que dices, que quieres decir? -decia Gokudera mientras sentia un escalofrios recorrerle el cuerpo.

-solo decia que no es bueno, que duermas solo -decia el moreno un poco relajado.

-esta bien dormiras en mi cuarto pero no en la cama, ¿te parece mejor idea?.

-si, me parece mejor idea ^^

-supongo¬¬, ahora solo quiero dormir sin procupaciones -le decia el peliplata con aspecto muy cansado.

Se habian dispesto a descansar, pero se escucho un ruido en la cosina, lo cual asusto a Gokudera, y le hizo invitar a Yamamoto a la cama.

-estas contento -le decia Gokudera a aquel que le abrazaba.

-de hecho si -respondia feliz el moreno.

-oye Yamamoto-

-¿que Gokudera? -le respondia el moreno.

-¿tu crees que yo soy insoportable? -le decia algo preocupado.

-¿a que viene eso Gokudera?-

-solo responde!

-pues creo que tu y yo estabamos destinados a estar juntos por lo mismo, porque nuestras actitudes son diferentes y nos complementamos, no eres insoportable pienso que eres muy tierno, a tu manera pero lo eres, ademas yo seria muy celoso si tu no te supieras defenderte -se acerco a su oido y susurro- ademas quiero que tu actitud sea distinta solo en la intimidad -le decia el moreno.

-porque hablas como si enverdad fueramos novios, o como si yo te perteneciera -le decia un tanto enojado el peliplata.

-hahahahaha! yo ya le habia dicho a Gokudera que el y yo nos habiamos vuelto novios -le miro serio con una mirada seductora- quiero quitarle de nuevo su virginidad a Gokudera.

-t...tu...y...yo...lo-

-hisimos, si! -le dijo acompletandole la frase.

-QUEEE?...no yo dije que nunca lo haria, ¿de verdad lo hicimos?, no puede ser, sal de mi cama PERVERTIDO! -le decia muy rojo Gokudera.

Yamamoto lo aferro a su pecho y le dijo

-no puedo separarme de Gokudera -le decia con la mirada gacha

-ah!, supongo, bueno vamos a dormir -decia acurrucandose en el pecho de este como si fuese un gatito.

En esa misma noche Gamma hablaba con sus subordinados sobre que era lo que harian para obtener a Gokudera.

-bien yo por mi parte quiero que el sea mio y que ustedes se desagan de ese "Yamamoto" -decia un tanto prepotente.

-ja, no es por nada Gamma pero que se supone ¿que obtendremos nosotros? -decia un subordinado un poco enojado.

-ustedes no deven esperar nada -les decia.

-pues golpeanos si quieres, pero no haremos nada si no nos das un poco de Gokudera -le decia otro.

-por favor Gamma! sabes que tu solo con Gokudera no vas a poder, ademas es el mas codiciado en la escuela no estaria mal ser los primeros en hacerlo con el -decia mientras se lamia los labios.

-esta bien, pero sere yo el que le quite la virginidad, ESCUCHARON! -les decia amenasante- mañana empesara todo.

* * *

Bien espero que sigua siendo de su interes, mañana creo que pondre el siguiente,

reviws?

hayato tiene un lado tierno para ls que no sepan (que extraña se puso en aroba)

en fin asta mañana.


	4. un ayudante y el fin!

**BUENO ESTE ES YA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO Y ESPERO Y LES GUSTE SI NO PUES DIGANMELO DE TODOS MODOS ACEPTO CRITICAS DESTRUCTIVAS JEJE XD**

**RECUERDEN QUE KATEKYO Y SUS PERSONAJES SON DE AKIRA AMANO, RECUERDEN Y QUE ESTE FANFIC ES YAOI**

* * *

EL PASADO ES EL PRESENTE

Gokudera Hayato no sabia como había terminado en ese lugar y en es situación, esperaba que Yamamoto viniera, por que al parecer las cosas no se estaban poniendo bien, lo ultimo que recuerda es que Yamamoto pidió permiso para ir a tomar agua y que en la hora de salida este todavía no aparecía, por lo que Gokudera se vio obligado a salir ha buscarlo, sintió un dolor en el cuello; y heló aquí amarrado de brazos y piernas, con unos tipos enfrente suyo discutiendo sobre lo que le harán, difinitivamente no seria nada bueno.

-¿quien jodidos les dio permiso de acercarse a mi?, solo dejes que me suelte y los volare en pedasos! -decía histérico Gokudera.

-calmate! ya no tarda en venir Gamma, y tampoco falta mucho para que tu noviesito muera JAJAJA! -rió maquiavélico uno de los estúpidos subordinados.

-te vez muy apetecible sabes, me dan ganas de no esperar a Gamma y empezar la fiesta! -decía otro que le tocaba las piernas al peliplateado.

"joder donde chingados esta Yamamoto y que esta haciendo con Gamma, el dijo que iba a protegerme o solo fueron palabrerias para que yo sediera, no de vi confiar en un imbécil, y ¿ahora que hago?"pensaba Hayato ya un poco desesperado por la espera, se escucho abrir la puerta.

-Gamma!, ya llego!, ¿se encargo de todo? ¿se encuaentra bien? -decia otro de los subordinados.

-claro que si, un mocoso no iba a poder conmigo -decía quitando se los guantes de las manos- ha! pero si es Hayato, ya estas aquí mi vida -decía mientras se acercaba lentamente al que estaba atado en la cama.

-sueltame idiota! -decia enojado el ojos esmeralda.

-que amable eres para pedir las cosas Hayato, pero no no te voy a soltar, de verdad creí que esto iba a ser mas difícil, Pero tu novio no puso mucha resistencia, por que le dije que si el no se dejava atar yo mismo te mataba, parecía asustado, que ingenuo yo porque te mataría sin antes disfrutarte -decía Gamma.

-¿que le hisite a Takeshi? sueltalo, aquí me tienes a mi era lo que querías, liberarlo a el -decía el peliplata en un tono un tanto preocupado.

-y si lo libero tu no te opones a lo que hagamos -Gamma resbalaba su mano hasta llagar a la entre pierna de Hayato y apretar levemente lo que ahí estaba.

-ha! -gimio Gokudera- esta bien yo no me opondre pero dejalo libre a el y no le hagas daño -decia sonrojado por su pocicion actual.

-que inteligente eres Hayato, definitivamente,...ok suelten al chico un poco lejos del lugar -voltio la mirada a Hayato- ahora tu seras mio, vez que fácil es cooperar -se coloca en sima del alvino, desabotona la camisa, baja el pantalón- valla que hermoso eres, nunca imagine que te vieras así, es que te vistes algo holgado aveces- decía Gamma posando la mejilla en el pecho de el alvino- que lindos pesones tienes Hayato -Gamma se levanto parecía buscar algo en los cajones y encontrava unas...

-¿pastillas? ¿para que quieres...?-gamma coloco un dedo en la boca de Hayato para que no preguntara nada.

-estas pastillas son especiales, mas bien son estimulantes, y tu dijiste que no te opondrías a lo que hagamos así que, tomaras 2-

Hayato trago esas dos pastillas, a la misma manera que pasaba saliva para lo que venía, definitivamente el quería salir huyendo de ahí, pero sus ataduras lo impedían.

-Gamma por favor no hagas esto -decia temblante el chico- por favor.

-solo deja te llevar y seguro que no se sentirá tan mal! -el chico en la cama parecía sonrojarse y dar pequeños gemidos, la pastilla comenzaba hacer efecto y en pocos minutos Gokudera estaría ansioso de que alguien lo toque y le haga el "amor".

-HA! -los gemidos incrementaban lo que anunciava que Gokudera ya tenia el efecto de la pastilla.

-desatenlo -al desatarlo, miraba con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas a todos los presentes y con gemidos que parecían que no iban a cesar, sin poder contenerse mas Gokudera se acerco a Gamma entre gemidos para decirle.

-termina con mi sufrimiento de una vez -dijo el peliplata entre leves soyosos y una timida voz.

-sera todo un placer Hayato! -decía entre dientes y sonrisa pervertida el rubio.

Gokudera pensaba solo en encajarle fuertemente las uñas y retener sus gemidos mientras aquel jugueteava con los pesones del alvino, terminando de jugar con ellos, dirigió su mano a la entre pierna de Gokudera y un poco mas abajo, Gokudera curbeo la espalda al sentir ese intenso dolor/placer en su parte tracera, los dedos de Gamma ahí dentro eran ágiles. Gamma definitivamente no dejo un lugar sin explorar de aquel chico alvino de piel blanca y suave.

-ya es la hora -decia Gamma muy feliz.

Gokudera seguía con ese maldito efecto que durava mucho, una pastilla dura una hora aproximadamente, y el tomo 2. Gamma le abría las piernas al chico y se relamía los labios al ver lo que tenia en sus manos.

-te diviertes! -dijo una voz muy tenebrosa- lo sueltas ahora o te juro que te morderé hasta la muerte-

-hi...ba...ri! -decía entre gemidos el alvino.

Se escucho que se abría la puerta de golpe, ese chico con mirada asesina era...¿Yamamoto?

-se termino la fiesta -dijo entono de acecino el moreno.

-no! -rió para si mismo hibari- la fiesta acaba de comenzar -coloco sus tonfas en posición de pelea y salto desde la ventana donde se encontrava, Takeshi empuñava una bella katana de mango azul marino.

Y comenzaron el ataque contra tanto imbécil, Takeshi se dirigió directamente con Gamma, que ya se encontrava dispuesto para pelear, la pelea fue larga por parte de Gamma, por que por parte de los otros, Hibari dijo que no eran mas que basura orgánica. Gokudera agarro fuertemente la camisa del moreno, con la mirada hacía abajo, pero aun así se veía todavía ese rubor en sus mejillas.

-todo estará bien Gokudera -le decía con una sonrisa linda y cálida el moreno.

Al terminar con aquel rubio, mas bien fue Hibari el que lo golpeo, de dirigieron a casa de Gokudera, el cual parecía que ya se le pasava el efecto de las pastillas.

-bien herbiboro, me deves algo -decia con el seño fruncido.

-oh! si es cierto, jejeje se me olvidaba -decía mientras rascaba su cabeza un instante y se dispuso a buscar algo.

-he? pero que rayos -decía Gokudera confundido.

-toma- decia Yamamoto, con un pollito bebé en manos.

Gokudera no creía lo que estava viendo.

-bien aquí queda este trato -se dio la vuelta con el pollito en manos y empezó a caminar, hablando le a la ave de una manera muy tierna, y acariciándola con un dedo.

-¿pero que rayos significa esto? -decia Gokudera anonadado.

-es que Hibari me encontró amarrado y dijo que me desatava si yo le entregava algo que Gamma tenia, al principio creí que te quería a ti pero después me di cuanta de que el quería un pollito que tenían encerrado. Pero lo importante es que me ayudo jeje -decía riendo aquel chico.

-eres un idiota -le decía algo sonrojado todavía.

-si lo se -sonreia carismatico el moreno.

-pero aun así...me gustas -decía el alvino como un susurro.

-ya lo sabia, pero es lindo que lo digas, por que a mi me gustas desde hace ya mucho tiempo -le decía entre serio y feliz.

-dame un beso por favor -decía Gokudera, es que quiero olvidar lo que me iso Gamma -decía tomado por el cuello a Yamamoto.

-lo bueno, que no te quito la virginidad por que ahora si que lo hubiera matado -dijo con una sonrisa sadica el chico de pelo negro.

-ya callate -decía el chico mientras lo acercava a el -y hasme el amor -le susurro al oído.

-ok^^-

Gokudera sabia que se había sentido bien el ser tocado por Gamma pero era solo el efecto de las pastillas, pero el ser tocado por Yamamoto parecía tener un mayor efecto que el de una pastilla. Yamamoto agradecía a kami-sama por darle la oportunidad, una segunda oportunidad, prometió entre esas cuatro paredes que aprovecharía a Gokudera como nunca, y que dedicaría su vida solo a el , Gokudera prometió como había dicho Yamamoto, solo ser diferente en la intimidad y seguir actuando como siempre ante las démas personas. Y así ni el tiempo, ni el espacio, ni las personas, ni otro mundo, los separarían, por que suseda como suseda ellos siempre se amarían, aun que el universo entero se oponga a eso.

Y Hibari y su pollito vivieron felices también.

* * *

bien espero y les aya gustado gracias por su tiempo y espero cometarios ya sean buenos o malos

8059 POR SIEMPRE!XD *¬*


End file.
